The Guitarist and the Gamer
by InnocentFighter
Summary: Cliché title is cliché. Alfred is the lowest person on the social ladder at school. Online he is the "Gamer God." Back at school he has to learn to deal with his daily life. Arthur is the most popular boy at school. Commonly referred to as the Prince of the school. Arthur is also becoming popular in the music industry. Rating may go up later boyxboy don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: The Guitarist and the Gamer**

**Full Summary: Alfred is the lowest rung on the high school social ladder. He's a nerdy gamer. He isn't liked at school, and is constantly made fun of. But online he's known as the "gamer god" ****_TheHero50, _****online he's one of the most popular walkthrough players, known for having the newest video games and having a walkthrough up playing live. He's never missed an update and he's everyones favorite. Back in reality he has to face sophomore year, and it doesn't help that he's gay **

**Arthur on the other hand is the most popular boy in school. He's a great student president of the student council. He's also the lead vocalist and a guitar player in an up and coming grunge band. Secretly he's a video game lover, its his guilty pleasure. He listens to ****_TheHero50 _****everyday and never misses an update. He had this weird fantasy of who the ****_TheHero50 _**** is, and if he's honest with himself he, he might have a tiny crush on the man behind the screen.**

**Pairings: Alfred/Arthur Gilbert/Antonio Abel/Matthew Mathias/Lukas (Some not in seme uke position.)**

**Author's Note: **

**IF: Cliché title is cliché. Yet again I arrive with another story! Opps~! Blame the plot bunny. I will eventually get to my other ones. Their muses just disappeared on me, I will find them. I'm indirectly co-authoring this story with my friend Aze! She's Rping this out with me so I have inspiration. Aze~ say hi to the readers~!**

**Aze: Hello everybody~! **

**IF: Now to give you all the hated disclaimer and on to the chapter! We'll see you at the bottom. **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. I DO OWN THE PLOT. ALSO ANY RECOGNIZABLE GAME, WEBSITE, EQUIPMENT, AND/OR SONGS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. I GAIN NO MONEY FROM DOING THIS!**

Alfred walked down the hallways. He was slumped in a submissive posture, he had learned last year that keeping his head low and eyes down was easier than being beaten up. He passed a group of jocks and they laughed at him calling him names that where offensive and hurtful. Last year someone had found out that he's gay, and told the whole school. That was the worst! The jocks continued to laugh as he walked away from them.

His foot got caught on something and he fell face first onto the floor. He heard the jocks behind him begin to howl in laughter. Alfred just blushed in embarrassment. Causing his tormentors to cause him more grief. He heard another pair of footsteps come up behind them.

"What are you doing?" A British voice called.

_Shit_, Alfred thought. Why out of all the times Arthur could've showed up he had to pick now? Before Arthur could figure out who he was he got up and practically dived around the corner. Then he poked his head around the corner to watch what was going to happen.

"You should know better than to laugh at someone. Don't laugh at people and their misfortunes!" The Brit scolded harshly.

The jocks had the decency to at least look ashamed. Arthur gave a nod of approval and turned to walk down the hallway. Alfred blushed and then bolted down the hallway. He didn't need to get seen by the Prince of the school now. That would just be embarrassing.

He was in a hurry to get to his room and shrug off the mantle of 'Alfred Jones, breathing punching bag.' to '_TheHero50 gaming legend.' _The funny part is when he had over heard people talking about their _youtube_ channel and they let the name slip it and it turned out that they had subscribed to him. It was amusing to him, that he was hated by everyone in the real world. Online he was one of the most followed people on _twitter_.

Walking down the hall the lanky teenager saw that in the semi-crowded hallway the teens that saw him gave him looks that went from accusing to distaste. Sighing, at least when he posted his update his fans would be more than welcoming. In truth, without his alternate identity he wondered if he wouldn't have just killed himself earlier.

He arrived at his door, he took out his keys, but his bag had ripped and the game that he was going to start covering tomorrow fell out. Tonight he would be finishing the final arc of _Alice: Madness Returns_. When he went to bend down and get the game he dropped his keys. "Fuck." He muttered. Again he proved to the world and himself that he couldn't do anything right, besides video games.

Behind him he heard some shuffling. Then the noise stopped, he cocked an eyebrow wondering what was going on behind him.

"That game it supposedly really good." An accented voice said, and the accent seemed to be British.

He jumped at the sudden voice not expecting to be addressed, ever by the Prince himself, much less get a comment on his game by said Prince. He looked down at the game to hide the small red tinge on his cheeks. He did think that the game was good and from what he had read it was a good follow up from the original game. He had been playing it as his alternate walkthrough, the game he currently held was his current favorite console game.

Arthur had no trouble getting into his room and shutting the door firmly behind him. _He really talked to me! _He cheered internally. Once he finally got his door open as it was being stubborn he was greeted by every video game nerd's dream room. His roommate Kiku had moved out but had given him some cool stuff, Kiku was Alfred's only friend, it was rather pitiful. He flicked the lights off and turned on his brand new Alien Ware computer. It was a masterpiece of technology. He tossed his messenger bag unceremoniously onto the bed and sat himself on the comfortable chair. He finished getting his computer turned on a ready to go. The little alien that popped up when it started to turn on was his favorite pat of the start and he nicknamed it Tony.

Across the hall he heard the familiar sound of Arthur strumming his guitar. If Alfred's baby was his computer then Arthur's was his guitar. The tuneless strumming turned into _"We didn't start the fire"_ by Billy Joel. Arthur was good on the guitar but his true instrument was his voice. He heard the faint sounds of Arthur singing softly. He had seen some(all) of Arthur's music videos. His songs where usually fast and loud. They always had a nice ring to it. Even though this was soft it still sounded good. Maybe Alfred just enjoyed the others voice.

Alfred shook the thought out of his head. His room was covered in gaming posters. Some were signed, those where the ones that he would see whenever he did his gaming. He edited last night's play through and got it ready to be uploaded. Briefly he wondered if Arthur watched his post then thought about it, it was probably a no. He updated his Youtube channel.

Before he began tomorrow's play-through he had to do his homework which was something for advance physics which gave him quiet a headache and a graphic design project which was creating a scene from a video game which he found rather enjoyable.

**_Meanwhile... _**

Arthur heard the ping of his email. He looked at his phone and saw that it was _TheHero50's _Update. He almost ran to his computer and waited impatiently for it to start up. He wondered wether or not he should do some of his homework he had a paper due in a few days. The screen came up and displayed his band symbol. He smiled at it, it really was a work of art. He clicked on his browser icon and when it open, youtube was his home page. He went to his subscriptions and watched the video. Again it was beautifully edited and did the game justice with the comments Hero said.

Once the video ended he sighed. Now he had to wait another twenty-four hours. He realized that this was odd, but he was curious. Hero had never shown his face on camera. Even when he played with other gamers, whose popularity skyrocketed after they did those videos. It was to be expected. Hero was considered the "Gamer God". People subbed his videos in other languages! He was an internet idol as Arthur was one in real life.

His phone buzzed. It was from his drummer Mathias. '_Oi, don't forget to pick your person for the first look song introduction on Saturday!'_

He sighed. He completely forgot about that part. He needed to get someone and fast. In the past he had grabbed the first girl that caught his attention. There hadn't been one this time. For perhaps the first time he cursed his bisexuality. He must be into guys at the moment. Not that he minded it would just make the girls irritated and the guys avoid him, of course he didn't care. A little less popularity wouldn't kill him and it might help his band.

Now who would he take? Someone that isn't that known, maybe some matchmaking could be go on. If it worked out that way then the hate that he got would be countered, again, not that he really minded. It would possibly make two people very happy. He thought the boy across the hallway was an option though he didn't even know the others name. He had briefly seen his face and could point him out in the yearbook. He grabbed his yearbook and flipped to last years freshman class. He looked through the pages that the freshmen owned. There was him and his band, and then with the council he was in many of the pictures. He flipped to the portrait area.

Looking down the page until he saw who he was looking for. The name that lined up with the picture was Alfred Jones.

Now he had a name, he would ask him tomorrow during P.E, there was the when now he needed the how. He knew nothing about this kid other than he wasn't popular, played video games, and was a bit of a klutz. Maybe start a conversation with him and then ask him as they went separate ways? It sounded reasonable to Arthur and with that thought he moodily dug out his homework and wrote some sentences on to the paper he set it on the counter and went to sleep.

***~*~*~*~Epic Page Break*~*~*~*~**

The next morning had Alfred stumbling around, attempting to make his way to the shower. He somehow managed that. Dressing in a well worn _Superman _shirt and baggy jeans, he grabbed his messenger bag and stumbled out of his room. He knew that he had little chance of bumping into Arthur. The other student always left really early. He walked to the cafeteria to get some food and then headed towards his class. Slowly.

On arrival he saw that there were many other kids already here he went to a seat in the middle, being tripped by some jock on the way to his seat.

"Mornin' fag." The jock said.

Ignoring him the best he could he recovered and sat down. Throughout class his "classmates" were shooting him with spit balls. He was getting upset. He hated this class and school he wanted to be back in his dorm where he was liked!

When the bell rang to dismiss them to their next class the jock whispered to him. "Fucking fag." Then walked away. Alfred had to inhale sharply and let out a shaky breath. He was close to crying and what was worse he had gym next with Arthur!

He walked to the locker room. Being tripped and pushed all the way to his destination. Things being hissed at him with venom. He wanted this day to be over with! This was mild, since he main tormentors where just shooting him angry looks.

They were the ones Arthur talked to. The Brit certainly had a lot of influence. It was a little more relaxing. Walking into the locker area, rubbing his shoulder after being pushed into the lockers lining the wall outside. He looked at his shoes and walked by memory to his assigned gym locker. The guys would murder him if they caught him looking at them, not that he was a pervert, but they seemed to think he was.

He walked past Arthur's area where he saw the Brit was pulling on his gym shirt, from the corner of his eyes of course. He grabbed his gym things.

He tried to change as fast as he could. When he walked out the white shirt was hanging off of him loosely and the basket ball pants were girls, which was another reason he dreaded gym class. He was so scrawny that the smallest gym clothes where big on him. Only the girls pants fit him, but their shirts weren't the correct style for a guy to wear.

He sat on the bench and the gym teacher came in long enough to tell them it was free gym and walked back into his office. The rest of his class got up and went into their little clicks. Leaving him by himself.

Thinking about what he could do by himself. He heard soft footfalls come up next to him.

"Hello there." Said a very British voice.

_Oh god, anyone but him! _Alfred startled and flushed a deep red. He couldn't find his voice but when he did instead of playing it cool like he thought he would. It came out as "Uh...hi."

He saw an amused glint in Arthur's eyes. He didn't like that at all. "I'm Arthur Kirkland." Arthur introduced himself. As if he was talking to a complete stranger. Arthur outstretched a hand.

"Alfred." He said as he took it. Surprisingly Arthur's hand was soft but his fingers where calloused. He also noticed that Arthur's voice had a sort of worn edge to it. Probably from his band, singing for such a long time, at that volume must've done that.

He pulled hand away awkwardly. Others always insulted him when they talked to him. Arthur was going to be no different.

"Pleasure." Arthur said in a friendly tone of voice, Alfred found himself falling in love with the speaking voice as much as the singing voice. "Mind if I sit down?

Still weary of the Brit, but not wanting to be rude "Sure." He said.

Arthur sat down with the poise and grace of a Prince. He looked to be trying to say something. "So the game you were playing, _Borderlands 2, _correct? How was it?"

He was surprised but then smiled. "Its a really, really good game. Its actually my favorite!"

Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow. "Is that so? That's good then."

Looking around, Alfred scratched the back of his neck. He was silent for a while before saying "Why are you talking to me? I mean I _am _the lamest kid at school, and you're you. So why then?"

Arthur didn't respond right away. "Well, you looked lonely. Also I have something to ask you."

Alfred was shocked and hopeful. _Is Arthur going to ask me out?_

Arthur appeared not to notice Alfred's facial expression. "I was wondering if you would be willing to go to a first look practice of my band's new song?"

Thinking about what had just happened he nodded. "S-sure!"

Arthur gave him a smile. "Then come to my room at noon on Saturday. I'll take you to the studio from there."

"O-okay!" He smiled. "How long will it take?" He asked worried about wether or not this was going to interfere with his schedule.

"Its supposed to be thirty minutes but may be an hour." Arthur answered

"Alright." He nodded.

Arthur smiled slightly. "I'll see you then." He got up to go and talk with some of the other students.

**IF: Told you I'd see you at the bottom~! So how was it, good or bad? Suggestions? What would you like to see done in future chapters. Since I run a half democracy writing style give us your input!**

**Aze: We look foreword to it. **

**IF: See you next chapter~! Sometime soon I hope! Later~IF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah! This was added to a community? Thanks guys this is great! Well I don't own the songs and I know they aren't sung by the same band but oh well. Arthur sounds sort of like the lead singer of The Subways if you know who they are. I game commentator since it was asked is someone who sits around, plays video games and talks about them. If you need an example look up Cry or Pewdiepie that's what Al is. Without further ado disclaimer and chapter. The songs are All or Nothing by Theory of a Deadman and Gone Forever by Three Days Grace. **  
**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY BUT ITS PLOT SO DON'T SUE ME! ALL RIGHTS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**  
**Now the chapter**

Saturday rolled around and Arthur was sitting at his table. It was 11:58am and Alfred is was supposed to arrive at 12. He was dressed in tight fitting jeans and a tight shirt that had their band emblem on it. He was wearing wrist band a several different rings. His tongue piercing was in as well.

There was a knock at his door. He was only expecting one person so he was sure of who it would be. Arthur strolled over to the door and opened it. He saw Alfred standing there.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Hi!" He smiled widely. He could feel butterflies running rampant in his stomach

"You ready to go?" He asked the American He rather not be late to his band's practice. It was a big day after all.

Alfred nodded "Yeah!"

"I'll grab my jacket and we'll get going." Arthur said as he reached around the door and grabbed his jacket, it was a letterman jacket that a lot of the jocks would wear to show that they were jocks and athletics.

Alfred looked at it- he hadn't expected Arthur to play sports "huh, where'd ya get that?" It looked like it had once said 47 but changed to AK. The four was lengthened to an A and the seven had the leg and arm of a K.

"What? My jacket?" Arthur said slinging it across his shoulder. "It was my brother's, and I liked it so I took it."

"Oh..." he looked away from Arthur and to the ground, still slumped over passively.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the action. "Alright, lets head to the studio."

He followed behind him, his heart racing. This was his first social interaction that wasn't violent since the summer! He was smiling too himself. It was by Arthur Kirkland! ARTHUR KIRKLAND.

Arthur walked through the hallway making his way to the side exit. Alfred assumed that the other had called a taxi of some sort. Since he didn't think either of them were old enough to drive.

He Stood by Arthur, shifting nervously. Didn't Arthur know he was gay? If he did, was this a date? Was it a trick? He was leaning towards a trick. If Arthur didn't know, Alfred would like to keep it that way.

Arthur glanced at him, but kept quiet. Alfred heard the taxi approach. Once it arrived Arthur held the door open for him.

"Thanks," Alfred smiled and slipped into the car. He bucked up and say there silently. Arthur nodded and climbed into the car next to him. He told the cab the address and buckled up.

Alfred was nervous, excited, and weary. He was nervous to be right next to Arthur, his crush for the last year and the hottest guy at the boarding school, Arthur actually did have a nice ass and was staring at it. It wasn't his fault that Arthur chose to ware tight clothes! He was excited for the same reason, along with the fact that he would meet the other bandmates, and that people were talking to him like a real person for once. The reason he was weary was that what if it was really a trap and Arthur would join in while they all jumped him?Egged him? He felt upset by the thought. If that did happen, he was sure that there would be no more videos, no more updates and no more Alfred.

Alfred looked around the cab and then down. "I'm...I'm not going to get beaten up right?" His voice was quavering.

"Heavens no! Why would you think that?" Arthur said, he looked slightly abashed for having something like that suggested to him.

"It's happened before..." He whispered. "Something like this. I was invited to a party but when I got there they just beat me to a pulp."

Arthur gave him a look of shock. "I promise that this a completely non violent event. No one knows your coming. No one knows who anyone is bringing, that's the fun of it!"

Alfred looked him in the eyes for a second then looked away "Thanks..." he had just told Arthur the main reason he didn't socialize if he didn't have too.

Arthur smiled. "Did you really think that I would do something like that?" He asked seeming to be genuinely curious.

"Well..." Alfred felt a bit guilty "everyone else would... and your the popular guy.." he looked down

"So you're stereotyping popular people?" Arthur asked somewhat amused.

"Well your always around the guys who beat me," he looked up.

"I am?" Arthur asked surprised.

"Yeah, like yesterday," he nodded, feeling uncomfortable.

"Hmm." Arthur said "Perhaps a change of topic? We don't each other well so let's spend this time doing that?"

"Sure." He smiled softly. He liked that thought

"Shall we do this in a game style?" Arthur asked.

Alfred smiled softly, happy for the action "Sure"

"I'll ask first. Favorite color?

"uh... Blue," Alfred decided with a grin. " Favorite animal?"

"Lion." He said firmly. "Favorite book?"

"Captain America comic books," he grinned. "Favorite movie?"

Alfred put Arthur's favorite animal into his mind, making sure he would remember

"Movie, hmm, I would have to go with Harry Potter." Arthur said. "Favorite show?"

'Harry potter...' he remembered it. "hmm... I'd have to say The Walking Dead, though it scares the hell out of me..." he thought for a second. What if he watching my channel? He thought "Do you like YouTube?"

He gave pause then he answered. "Yes, in fact I am on there quiet frequently. Favorite music?"

'your band' he thought "hmm... Pop" Alfred lied "Favorite holiday?"

"Hallowed Eve. Favorite food?" Arthur said

"Burgers," he smiled "Who's your favorite YouTuber?"

"That's a tough one. I'm not entirely sure." Arthur answered.

Alfred felt his heart drop. "Oh..."

An awkward tension between the two arose and Arthur looked out of the window.

Alfred looked at his shoes. "Uh..." He didn't want the trip to be like this "Do you play any video games?"

"Video games? I have played them, but then again who hasn't." He answered.

Alfred chuckled "Any favorites?"

"No. The ones I played ones that were top rated and it would be difficult to choose."

"Huh, by who?" Alfred asked as they drove into the downtown area.

"Ah some guy I stumbled across on the internet."

"Is he good?"

"I rather think so. He is popular."

"I probably know him. What's he called?" Alfred asked

"The name slipped my mind at the moment and we're here."

Alfred felt saddened as he got out of the cab. Even if he did like TheHero50, he was obviously ashamed of it... In all honesty, he didn't want to use the 'hey, I'm your favorite youtuber, wanna go out with me?' card

Arthur climbed out after the other. The ride was pleasant. If not a tad awkward. He walked towards the door, knowing that bouncer would only let them in of he was first.

Alfred followed quickly, staying behind him. "Have you ever heard of TheHero50?" He asked on a whim  
He tensed slightly but then quickly relaxed. No use in lying or telling the truth. "The name rings a bell but I don't from where."

"Oh..." The American felt his heart drop. Of course he wouldn't

"Ready?" Arthur asked looking back at the other, holding the door open. Alfred nodded and walked in.

The studio looked like a typical one, like the ones you would see on TV. The walls and floors were bright red and the bottom of the walls were covered in paneling. In the back of the room there was a studio with all of the recording gear. Looking around they were the first ones to arrive.

"This is pretty cool." Alfred commented

"Hmm, I suppose." Arthur commented tuning his guitar.

Alfred walked over to a couch and sat down on it.

Arthur strummed the guitar testing it. It was still out of tune, Alfred could tell, he was glancing around taking it in.

Arthur strummed it again. It was in tune judging by Arthur's pleased expression.

He smiled at Arthur then went back to looking around the room.

"Sorry about that. I had to tune it. How is it so far?" Arthur asked hearing his phone ping he checked it. "Ah, one my band mates are on their way."

"Oh." Alfred said put out that they wouldn't be alone in a few minutes. "Cool guitar."

"Thanks." Arthur commented.

Alfred noticed that there was something shiny in his mouth. "What's that?"

Arthur appeared not to notice him. He stuck his tongue out in concentration. There was a tiny piercing on Arthur's tongue.

"You have a tongue piercing!" Alfred said surprised. It was really cool and hot, not that he would ever say the last part to him. "That's cool.

"Thanks." Arthur said finally looking up. "I only wear it at band practice though."

"Do this!" Alfred made the rocker sign and stuck his tongue out.

Moments later, after a baffled look, Arthur complied. He did the same gesture and Alfred got a good look at the piercing. He leaned back smiling.

A loud bang alerted the pair that someone had arrived. "There would be my drummer." Arthur grumbled. Moments later a tall blonde boy walked in grinning. He waved to the two present. "Hey!"

"Hello Mathias." Arthur greeted. "Mathias this is Alfred, Alfred this is Mathias."

Alfred looked up to see the new addition to the room. Everything about this boy screamed loudness even when he waved.

Mathias waved at Alfred and turned his attention back to Arthur. "Guess who I brought?"

"Is it Lukas?" Arthur asked humoring the Dane.

"Yeah! How did you know?" Mathias asked genuinely surprised.

"He's the only thing you've been talking about since you asked him out!" Arthur replied in an exasperated tone.

The boy in question was standing behind the taller boy, Alfred recognized him from physics and gave a wave. Lukas nodded to him. Alfred looked away awkwardly.

Mathias looked at the American closer as if he hadn't seen him before. "So! You new to our school this year?"

Alfred shook his head," No, I'm a sophomore this year," he smiled "I just don't get out much."

Mathias blinked. "Really? Why not?" Arthur shot him an apologetic look. "I get beat up a lot." He mumbled looking at this feet."

Mathias blinked in surprise an opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a certain Norwegian grabbing and tugging him by his ear. Making Alfred look at the wall embarrassed.

"Right." Arthur said making Alfred look at him. Arthur was chuckling. "Don't mind them, they're still in their smitten phase. Also not all of my bandmates are like Mathias, he's overly friendly."

"They're dating?" Alfred blushed lightly.

"You couldn't tell?" Arthur joked.

" I didn't want to assume anything. I'm completely fine with it."

"Perfectly understandable. Even if you didn't they wouldn't care. Word of advice don't try and get too friendly with Lukas, Mathias is very possessive of Lukas." Arthur said. His phone pinged again and he looked at it. "Ah Antonio and Gilbert are on their way."

"Ah."_ 'I don't want to get close to him, I want to get to you_' Alfred thought to himself

"A word of advice on Gilbert, don't comment on his looks or stare at him." Arthur said.

"Why?" Alfred asked.

"You'll see." Arthur answered. "Also Gilbert and Antonio are best friends."

Alfred raised an eyebrow at him. Arthur merely shrugged at him. Then a loud banging sound that was in a rhythm bursted through the relative quietness.

"Mathias!" Arthur yelled. "Would you stop that please?"

Alfred blinked, the brit had always seemed to be well tempered and not a loud person. Maybe that's why Alfred thought Arthur was so irresistible. Arthur was such a mystery.

Mathias grinned sheepishly at Lukas. Lukas in his turn looked away with an annoyed face.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the pair waiting for Antonio and Gilbert. He wondered why those two insisted on coming together. It wore at his nerves at times but he couldn't kick them out of the band, Antonio was a great acoustic guitarist with his spanish heritage. Gilbert could play the electric keyboard incredibly well and the band did need a keyboard or piano in a lot of their songs, he had yet to find anyone that could replace the pair of them, and they were best friends so kicking one out would cause the other to leave.

The door flew open with a bang. Arthur merely looked up and the noise, Alfred however jumped at the noise.

"The awesome me has arrived!"

"Hola everyone!"

Alfred glanced at the two voices. His eyes widened when he saw two other teenagers walk through the door and cause more noise than imaginable. One of them was an albino, he was surprised to see one since he heard that albinos are rare. The other was one of the most handsome boys he had ever seen, with his curly chocolate colored hair and his tanned skin, his eyes failed to match the intensity of Arthur's eyes, shade of green wise.

Arthur shot the pair an irritated look. He saw that once again they chose not to bring a guest, it seemed that Gilbert also stood a little too close to Antonio. Arthur shrugged it off, the pair also did have a sort of touchy friendship. Personally he would hate that. It didn't help that the two were friends with that frog Francis. Now they just needed their bass player.

Alfred looked at Arthur. "Hey, Arthur? Is everyone here?"

Arthur was startled out of his thoughts by Alfred's voice. "What? Oh, we still are waiting for one more person an then we'll be ready." He checked his phone and sighed. Of course he would be late and delay them.

Alfred looked at the brit when he sighed. He seemed sort of frustrated. He shrank back into the couch.

Lukas seemed to get bored with whatever Mathias was on about and came over to where Alfred was sitting. Alfred smiled warily at him.

Lukas merely nodded at him. 'Well, this is awkward' Alfred thought.

Alfred cleared his throat. "Hi."

"Hello." Lukas said shortly.

"So..." Alfred trailed off, not really sure where to go with this conversation.

"We're waiting for Abel." Lukas said.

"Abel?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, can't miss him. Big bloke, spiky blonde hair, wears a blue and white scarf, and a scar on his forehead." Lukas elaborated. Then Lukas was observing him intently for some reason.

Alfred saw that Mathias was giving them a distasteful look. Alfred looked at Arthur for aid. Arthur nodded and approached Mathias and asked him something about the drums in the background of the song.

Lukas seemed to lose interest in him and was looking straight ahead deep in thought. Alfred looked over to Antonio and Gilbert. They seemed to be laughing about something, Antonio found it really funny and Gilbert was just laughing at his friend. Alfred saw something flash in Gilbert's crimson eyes... sadness or something else?

Arthur finished talking to Mathias and looked at his phone, Abel was finally on his way. He watched the door waiting for the man to appear with whoever he was bringing. Arthur had no idea who Abel was bringing. Most of the time he hadn't ever seen the man with the same person twice.

Once again the door flew open with a bang. The wall starting to show its battle wounds from the door constantly being banged open. "Will you please stop flinging the door open! What did it ever do to you!" Arthur yelled.

Gilbert and Antonio once again broke down into fits of laughter, joined by Mathias and Abel just looked confused.

"I get yelled at the moment I walk into the studio?" Abel asked slightly annoyed.

Alfred thought he looked scary but he seemed to be a nice guy that was really gentle. It looked like he was alone but then Alfred saw a boy that was about his height and wasn't all that noticeable.

Arthur saw Matthew before everyone else did. Matthew smiled weakly. "Abel, who did you bring?"

Abel looked at Arthur. "Matthew!"

Matthew waved them slightly and then joined Lukas and Alfred on the couch.

"Hey man!" Alfred greeted.

"Hi." Matthew said, he voice was really quiet.

Alfred, still didn't have his mouth and brain connected and blurted out "Don't you play for the school hockey team?"

Matthew nodded. Blushing faintly. "Yeah."

"That's cool." Alfred said smiling.

Lukas was still deep in thought. Alfred wondered what he was thinking about it seemed to be important.

The band began getting ready for the their first song in the set, which was showcasing their two new songs. Antonio walked over and joined them on the couch.

"Aren't you a member of the band?" Alfred asked the Spaniard.

"Si, but I have no part in this song. No acoustic guitar and Arthur always plays the electric so I set out most of the time. Doesn't bother me though!" Antonio chirped.

Alfred was about to ask why when he saw Antonio's was looking at Gilbert, the same emotion in his eyes that Gilbert had a few moments ago. Gilbert glanced up at his friend and smiled. Maybe it was just Alfred's imagination but it seemed that Antonio was blushing.

Arthur cleared his throat and let Gilbert begin the song with a piano solo, however brief it was, the Arthur began to sing:

_When I first saw you standing there_  
_You know it was a little hard not to stare_  
_So nervous when I drove you home_  
_I know being apart is a little hard to bare._

_Send some flowers to your work in hopes_  
_That I'd have you in my arms again_  
_We kissed that night before I left_  
_Still now that's something_  
_I could never forget_

_You've got all that I need_  
_Looking at all or nothing_  
_Babe it's you and I_  
_With you I know that_  
_I am good for something_  
_So lets go give it a try_  
_We got our backs against the ocean_  
_It's just us against the world_  
_Looking at all or nothing_  
_Babe it's you and I_  
_Looking at all or nothing_  
_Babe it's you and I_

_Lets take a chance go far away today_  
_And never look back again_  
_Since I said I loved you in Las Vegas_  
_It's never been the same since then_

_You've got all that I need_  
_Looking at all or nothing_  
_Babe it's you and I_

_With you I know_  
_I am good for something_  
_So lets go give it a try_  
_We got our backs against the ocean_  
_It's just us against the world_  
_Looking at all or nothing_  
_Babe it's you and I_  
_Looking at all or nothing_  
_Babe it's you and I_

_This is it nothing to hide_  
_One more kiss never say goodbye_  
_This is it babe your all mine_  
_Looking at all or nothing_  
_Babe it's you and I_  
_I know that I am good for something_  
_So lets go give it a try_  
_We got our backs against the ocean_  
_It's just us against the world_  
_Looking at all or nothing_  
_Babe it's you and I_  
_With you I know that_  
_I am good for something_  
_So lets go give it a try_

_We got our backs against the ocean_  
_It's just us against the world_  
_Looking at all or nothing_  
_Babe it's you and I_  
_Looking at all or nothing_  
_Babe it's you and I_  
_Babe it's you and I_

Arthur ended the song and smiled. He was breathing heavily. "That was the first song that was 'All or Nothing'. The next song is 'Gone Forever'." Gilbert stood up and as well as Antonio as they passed each other they brushed arms. Gilbert's face heated up. Alfred wondered what the hell was going on with those to. They didn't seem to be together and Arthur had said they were best friends. He wondered if they were crushing on each other or maybe it was just his gay side showing.  
Antonio started the song after Gilbert got comfortable.

_Don't know what's going on_  
_Don't know what went wrong_  
_Feels like a hundred years I_  
_Still can't believe you're gone_  
_So I'll stay up all night_  
_With these bloodshot eyes_  
_While these walls surround me with the story of our life_

_I feel so much better_  
_Now that you're gone forever_  
_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_  
_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now_  
_That you're gone forever_

_Now things are coming clear_  
_And I don't need you here_  
_And in this world around me_  
_I'm glad you disappeared_  
_So I'll stay out all night_  
_Get drunk and fuckin' fight_  
_Until the morning comes I'll_  
_Forget about our life_

_I feel so much better_  
_Now that you're gone forever_  
_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_  
_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now_  
_That you're gone forever_

_First time you screamed at me_  
_I should have made you leave_  
_I should have known it could be so much better_  
_I hope you're missing me_  
_I hope I've made you see_  
_That I'm gone forever_

_And now it's coming clear_  
_That I don't need you here_  
_And in this world around me_  
_I'm glad you disappeared_

_I feel so much better_  
_Now that you're gone forever_  
_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_  
_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now_  
_That you're gone forever_  
_And now you're gone forever_  
_And now you're gone forever_

Arthur bowed and spoke into the microphone. "Those are our new songs. Thanks for coming."

Lukas got up and walked over to Mathias, Mathias reached up and grabbed Lukas by the shirt and crashed their lips together. Gilbert and

Antonio walked over to each other and were talking about dinner and a movie or something along those lines. Abel and Matthew disappeared quickly mumbling something about hockey practice.

Arthur made his way over to Alfred. "So how was it?"

"It was great!" Alfred smiled, he honestly was loved watching Arthur, it was like the mild manner brit transformed when he was singing to someone who was in charge of the stage.

"H-hey Arthur?" Alfred asked.

"Yea Alfred?" Arthur responded.

"Do you wanna hang out sometime during the week?" Alfred asked quietly.

Arthur was surprised by the question. "Er, sure. Friday?"

Alfred grinned. "Yeah that works! See you then!"

**The end of the chapter. Right so I guess I'll ask, can anyone see whose going to be pair with who in the band? Anyway this is really my first time writing a fic that is kind of strictly a romance type. So, give me feedback. I really don't want it to be a repeat of every other romance fic and story out there! So here's an early birthday gift to myself! Don't expect an update tomorrow since the aforementioned event happens tomorrow! Later!~ IF**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp. Here is focusing on another pairing. I had to change some things in the other chapter, so if you don't reread it I took out the part were it was said that they were best friends so yeah. This worked out better. What? Normal couples bore me! Anyhow sorry for the wait, I had other things calling my attention. Also Abel is Netherlands and Erich is Luxembourg So disclaimer and chapter? Yes? Let's go!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. IT BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTFUL OWNERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. **

* * *

Matthew was walking out of the studio. He pulled his coat further over his body, trying to make himself small. Now it was just him and Abel. Thankfully Abel had promised to take him to hockey practice afterwords. They were both on the same team so it wasn't a hassle.

Abel looked at the canadian in front of him. He had acted on an impulse and asked him to the preview. Though they hadn't talked previously he didn't want to be the only one without a guest. Then he wondered if Gilbert and Antonio's choices counted.

He sent the slightly smaller boy a glare. He wasn't used to them and they may have said a total of ten words to each other the entire day so far. He observed Matthew. He was was tall, slightly shorter than him, he had wavy blonde hair, it looked really soft to touch. He had this odd little curl that flew away from the rest of his hair. His glasses covered his violet eyes.

Matthew walked quicker than originally when he glanced back and saw Abel glaring at him. He spotted the car that he had come in a practically ran to it. This was way awkward.

Able arched an eyebrow making his scar more prominent. Nevertheless, he unlocked the door and watched as Matthew practically dove in. He wondered what was up with the other but he was sure since they hadn't really talked, and they weren't friends, he wouldn't get an answer.

Matthew crammed himself into the carseat buckling up and looking out of the window. He was hoping to get this as over with as soon as possible. Abel was his rival on the hockey team. What he expected was not this. He didn't want anyone getting the wrong opinion of him. Abel would surly mop the floor with him the moment he was off ice, if something like that did happen.

Abel got into the car and saw Matthew move away from him almost on instinct. He wondered if this had to do with the rivalry on the hockey team. Abel turned the car on and put it into drive. Setting off just under the speed limit the trip passed in silence until Matthew spoke up. Abel almost missed it if he hadn't be straining for any sound.

"Thanks for taking me to practice today. And the studio, that was cool."

"Coach would've had my head if I let you walk there if he found out I could've give you a ride. As for the studio, don't be flattered. Its for when I mowed you over a few weeks ago and landed on top of you, bruising a rib."

Matthew nodded silently looking out the window. If there hadn't been a stoplight Abel would've almost missed the brief flash of something in those violet eyes. He stared into them for a few a seconds. Getting lost in the shade of lavender. They were so different from anything he'd ever seen. Of course there was Gilbert's eyes but he was used to them.

Matthew noticed that Abel was staring. He blushed slightly under the bigger boy's scrutiny. He averted his eyes and continued to look at the buildings they passed. He knew the moment they stepped in the arena, they would be back to being the star players, and rivals. Not this _almost friend moment _they were having.

The trip passed in a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence. Until Abel broke it this time. "You know you don't have to be scared. I'm not going to crash."

Matthew blushed at that statement. "I-I'm not." He stuttered.

Abel shrugged. He wasn't completely convinced about that but he felt like it wasn't a good idea to press any further. The arena appeared in sight. Abel slowed down as he noticed the stop sign.

Matthew was relieved when he saw the arena come into sight. This was uncomfortable, and _new. _Matthew Williams did not do new. He hated it. He like where he was at in the world. He had a plan, he would be able to slip away and live in relative peace. Not to say he didn't have a good reason. He shivered as those memories were almost brought up.

Abel noticed that and thought it was because he was cold so he reached down and turned he heat up a few notches. Matthew blinked at him and they turned into the area. Abel parked close to the doors and turned the car off. He got out of the car and popped the trunk. Matthew slinked up to him.

Abel tossed him his bag. Matthew wasn't expecting that almost dropped it. He was able to steady himself and his bag quickly. He slung the bag over his shoulder and Abel grabbed his. Watching as Matthew took off then he suddenly stopped and looked back at him. Abel took the chance to catch up to him. Without thinking about it held the door open.

Matthew stood still wondering what the other was doing. He wasn't sure if he was suppose to go in or wait.

"Are you coming or what?" Abel snapped.

Matthew scurried through the doors keeping his head down. Abel found this part of Matthew annoying. He was much more fun to deal with out in the ring. Abel soon followed the other to the locker rooms. He got to his locker area and began to strip.

Matthew continued on passed his locker and headed towards the adjoining bathroom. He made sure the door was locked before he changed. When he took his coat off you could see his skin was marred by something. When he took off his regular t-shirt, his torso was covered in a variation of burns, long thin scars, and bruises. Some bruises were located on his rib area, some of which belong to the accident he and Abel had a few weeks ago. He quickly put on his _underarmor_ long sleeve shirt on then he slipped his pads on then his jersey. Then he worked with the bottom half, his legs having the same assortment as his upper body. He paid the scars no mind. He was used to seeing them everyday. Unlike his teammates.

He took his glasses off and put in his contacts. He threw his regular clothes in his bag and then walked out. Throwing his bag in his locker he grabbed his skates and headed towards the ice. His stick was leaning against the wall and he grabbed that as he walked by.

Sitting and tying his skates on brought him next to Abel once again. Abel didn't even notice him and he was glad of that. Abel finished before him and got on the ice. Matthew wasn't far behind however. He got to the ice gracefully with his stick.

He could see that his other teammates were passing to warm up. He joined in the next chance he got. He took the puck skated a few strides and passed it along. It got to Abel, and he seemed like he wasn't passing to Matthew on purpose.

Matthew getting fed up with this, he was more aggressive in the ring, he skated up to Abel and stole the puck. Skating away expertly. Abel was stunned for a few seconds before he followed. He slammed into Matthew sending him away and taking the puck back.

Matthew, not enthused about being shoved responded aggressively. Abel was left with out a puck by well done swipe of the hockey stick. He slid to a stop and watched as Matthew pushed the puck around with the stick, the hockey version of dribbling.

Abel called a few of his friends over and he had them slam Matthew into a wall.

Unsurprisingly Matthew reacted with just trying to keep the puck. Abel figured that Matthew had been picked as a target more than once and the guys on the bench, and those who saw it on the ring, found it hilarious when Matthew knocked a guy three times his size on his bottom.

Abel grabbed the puck and passed it away.

"What the hell? It was a passing game!" Abel growled.

"You left yourself open and you were a puck hog. Someone had to put you in your place." Matthew snapped back.

Abel pushed him away and went back to passing. There was the Matthew that he thought was interesting. Having never hung out with him outside of practice he wasn't sure what the other was like. He was surprised by the change in personalities. There had to be something else to the story but he needed to worry about practice.

Matthew, not wanting to get in another scuffle with Abel skated off by himself to take shots at the goal that was occupied by the goalie. His first shot was blocked. When he retrieved the puck he took a slap shot and the puck hit the net.

The coach skated onto the ice five minutes later. He called the team in and ran through what they did wrong yesterday, what they were doing today and everything like that. He broke the huddle and had the team run some skating drills, followed by passing, then shooting, blocking, and finally it was time for a scrimmage.

The coach assigned the teams. Matthew and Abel were both forewords. Matthew was playing center and Abel who wasn't in his regular position, right wing foreword, went against him. The coach blew the whistle and dropped the puck. The two were practicing harder than the rest of the team.

Abel finally got fed up with the constant stealing of pucks and having to chase the other center down, stole the puck and pushed Matthew against the was, hard. Matthew blinked at the other waiting to see what he was doing. Abel was glaring at him and finally let him go after he shoved him against the wall.

Matthew remained against the wall trembling. It wasn't because of Abel exactly. The other boy was bigger than him but he wasn't as intimidating as he would like to think. Matthew was just a timid being, for a good reason. After a few more moments he let got of the wall and skated towards the puck.

Abel had kept an eye on the canadian after he skated away. He had gone a little to far but it wasn't his fault. He wasn't sure he was more aggressive towards the boy more so today than other days. He was confused as to why Matthew wasn't moving after he skated away but didn't have time to think about it as he got the puck and scored a goal.

The teams lined up for a face off and this time Matthew looked at Abel evenly. He wasn't going to think about bad memories. He'd just hyperventilate and that wouldn't be fun to explain.

Abel stood ready waiting for the puck to drop. Keeping his gaze even as well. The thought struck him that Matthew was like a lamb outside of the ring but inside he was a lion once he was pushed far enough. The puck hit the ice and the two moved there sticks at the same time sending the puck away in some random direction and the two sticks clashed together. Making a loud _wham _echo in the nearly empty arena. The other teammates didn't seem surprised and skated after the puck. Matthew recoiled at the loud sound giving Abel an advantage. Matthew recovered and went after the puck.

He was slimmer than Abel and a lot lighter so he was faster on his skates than Abel was and caught up in almost no time and then was pass him protecting his teammate from the other players.

There was the slap of the stick on ice as the player made a connection with the puck. The puck flew into one of the top corners. The score was even now. Abel grinned. This was going to be a tight scrimmage.

An hour later the team was getting dressed and leaving the arena. Abel was leaning against the wall talking with some of his buddies. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Matthew walk out of the arena and looked around, presumably, for his ride.

Abel looked up the sky was darkening with gray storm clouds. At any moment they would open up. Bidding his friends a fare well he he headed towards his car.

Matthew sighed. He forgot to bring pocket money for a cab home. He didn't have a car even though he was old enough to drive. He had this fear of driving.

He started walking in the direction of his dorm. Wishing he had asked for a ride. Then again he may have still been walking home.

Several people who were enjoying the nice weather shuffled off into stores or restaurants. Matthew was nearly alone. Then he started to rain. Not a gentle spring rain but a thunderstorm.

Abel who was driving slowly in the terrible weather spotted a familiar figure. "Matthew?" He asked rolling down the window. His hair already soaked and falling from its spiky position.

"Abel?" Matthew whipped around.

It dawned on Abel that this was the first time that Matthew called him by his first name. "What are you doing out in this weather?"

"I was walking towards my dorm." Matthew answered.

"Why were you walking? Didn't you have a ride?" Abel was irritated that the Canadian was stupid enough to not have a ride when the weather forecast was predicting a twenty precent chance of a thunderstorm. Though then again who listened to weather men?

"No. I don't drive either." Matthew answered him.

"How do you normally get to practice?" Abel asked him.  
"Walk or take a taxi. I forgot my money today."

Abel gritted his teeth unsure of what he should do. He felt like it was his responsibility to make sure Matthew got home safely. Another part of him enjoyed this, taking it as some sort of payback.

"Get in." Abel sighed.

"What?" Matthew asked him unsure he heard right

"Get in the car. I'll drive you. Just so you don't catch a cold." Abel said.

Without another word of protest Matthew threw his bag in the trunk and then sat next to Abel. Abel nodded and drove off towards the school. The rain was certainly coming down hard.

"Why don't you have a car?" Abel asked at a stoplight.

"I don't like them." Matthew answered simply.

Abel turned his gaze onto Matthew. "You don't like cars?"

"Not really. I like them. Just not driving." Matthew rephrased his sentence.

"Ah, how come?" Abel asked.

Matthew looked away uncertainly. Abel guessed he crossed a line. It was something that obviously troubled the Canadian.

Five minutes more and they were at the school. Abel and Matthew's rooms were on opposite sides of the school. There was also no way to get from Matthew's room, the side they parked on, to Abel's without going outside.

"You could stay in my dorm until the rain lets up." Matthew suggested.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Its the least I can do right?" Matthew grinned slowly. "Only my neighbors are kind of loud."

"Who are your neighbors?" Abel asked unconsciously putting both bags on his shoulders.

"Arthur, and you know that kid he brought with him? That's Alfred. Alfred likes to play video games, and he's verbal about it." Matthew answered laughing softly.

"Oh. Don't you have a roommate?" Abel recalled that all students must have a roommate at the beginning of the year.

"Francis Bonnefoy." Matthew answered. The pair of them were now in the front of the dorm room.

"Isn't he a junior?" Abel asked him. Recalling the french pervert in his history class.

"Yeah. We've know each other since childhood. He's like my older brother."

Abel said nothing taking that as the best answer. After all he was roomed with his brother who was a freshman.

They got to Matthew's dorm room. After Matthew unlocked the door. He walked in. Abel looked around. Like all dorm rooms, in this school, there was a small kitchen off to the side. A bathroom down the hallway, and two bedrooms. Matthew led him to his room.

Inside it was plain white walls, like all of the other rooms, but on one wall there was a wall sticker of a red maple leaf. The bed was also red and white. On the wall were various hockey team he guessed were from Canada. Along with the national team.

"You have a lot of Canadian pride." Abel said not sure what else to think.

"Yeah. I moved here when I was five." Matthew shrugged walking over to his bed and tossing his hockey bag across the floor.

Abel set their bag down by the door. Not sure where he should go. He spotted a desk chair and sat down in it. Spinning slightly in the awkward atmosphere. Abel wasn't sure how long this went on until a lightly accented voice drifted to them. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back Francis!" Matthew called.

The heard the soft padding of shoes coming up the hallway. Francis appeared in the door way. Looking at Matthew and then his eyes landed on Abel.  
"Bonjour Abel." Francis greeted. Abel was unnerved by the look in his eyes.

"Hallo." Abel returned for manners sake.

"Matthieu, pourquoi Abel ici? Vous n'avez pas parlé de lui avant aujourd'hui. Francis spoke to Matthew.

"Son dortoir se trouve en face de l'école et il pleut beaucoup. Il me conduisit à la maison si c'était une faveur." Matthew answered.

Abel watched confused. He knew very little french and since they both spoke it fluently he couldn't follow it.

Francis nodded seemingly satisfied. Then he spoke once more. "Je serai avec Antonio et Gilbert soir."

Matthew chuckled and Francis waved goodbye. Abel took the opportunity to ask Matthew. "What were you talking about?"  
"Oh, he's going over to his friend's dorm." Matthew shrugged.

Abel took the answer for true, not really caring. He knew Francis' reputation so it wouldn't surprise him if that "friend" was someone he was having sex with. Though he thought he heard Antonio and Gilbert's name mentioned.

"Oh! Forgive my manners. Do you want something to eat?" Matthew asked.

Abel, wanting something to do nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Matthew stood up motioning for Abel to follow him. They walked down the hallway and into the small kitchen. Matthew pulled the fridge door open. "Take what you want."

Abel looked in the fridge and grabbed a soda and a yogurt. Matthew also grabbed a soda. Instead of yogurt however he grabbed a stack of left over pancakes and maple syrup.

Abel smiled slightly at the other. "You like pancakes?"

"Yes. I like maple syrup more." Matthew laughed. To prove his point he drenched his pancakes in syrup.

"Got a sweet tooth?" Abel asked him. "Also where are your spoons."

"Drawer on you left. At times I do." Matthew had already gotten out his utensils he needed.

Abel looked in the indicated drawer. Spotting a spoon. He sat down across from Matthew. Opening his yogurt. Matthew kept his eyes on his pancakes as he opened his soda. Abel said nothing opting to eat his snack.

Matthew broke the silence. "Sorry if this is awkward." Abel looked at him. "I don't have many guests over."

Abel nodded. He figured that Matthew was a little on the awkward side when it came to social interaction but he hardly ever saw the boy, the only time he really did was hockey.

Matthew looked sad for a moment before speaking once again. "I've never really had a friend."

Abel choked on his soda. "Really? Like ever?"

"Yeah. I'm not exactly bold." Matthew responded.

"But you've played hockey your entire life." Abel pointed out.

"And nobody ever wanted to hang out with me for some reason or another." Matthew responded.

Abel was annoyed. Matthew seemed to be a nice boy, but he had no confidence! No wonder he didn't make friends easily. He wasn't sure what he could do. He had always had friends surrounding him. He was one of the more popular boys at school, next to the Dane and his lover boy and Arthur who was popular by himself.

The two lapsed into a silence. This one wasn't that uncomfortable as they have been able felt like he was getting somewhere.

"How long have you been playing hockey?" Abel inquired. Asking the first thing that came to mind.

"Eh? Since I was four I think." Matthew answered after finishing his bite.

"Huh. You must love the sport." Abel commented.  
"I do. Its the only thing that my father really left me." Matthew sighed sadly.

"What do you mean by that?" Abel had an eyebrow raised.  
"Oh. My father died when I was young, the same day as Francis' father actually. Dad and I used to watch hockey everyday it was on." Matthew looked down dejectedly. "I was alone after that. Well aside from Francis. My aunt lived here so we had to move."

"I'm sorry."

Just then they heard a very _manly _squeal come from down the hallway. Abel's head whipped around and Matthew was laughing. "That would be Alfred."

"He's excited." Abel commented dryly.

"He's a kind boy... Just awkward in the sense he prefers to be alone. I've see other people bully him."

"You should try and be his friend." Abel suggested.

"You think? I don't think that that would go over well." Matthew chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully however.

"It'd be good for both of you." Abel stood up. "The rain's letting up."

"It is." Matthew stood up as well. "I'll show you out."

They walked to the door. Once they were there Matthew stood by the door as Abel remembered to grab his bag. Walking out, he turned back to Matthew and without really thinking about the consequences he kissed Matthew on the cheek as a farewell like they did in his home country.

Then he turned around and walked towards the exit of the dorm building. Matthew stood at the door gaping. He knew what it meant, Canadians often practiced kissing cheeks as a greeting a fare well it still didn't stop him from blushing furiously.

As his luck would have it Alfred poked his head out at the exact same time. His eyes locked on Matthews before widening a fraction. Alfred was about to duck back in when Matthew stopped him.

"Hey. Why..." Matthew was never good a social situations. "What were you, erm, cheering about?"

Alfred looked confuse as to why he was being addressed. "My new game came in the mail."

"Oh. That's nice. Video game I assume?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah!" Alfred grinned.

"I haven't played much video games." Matthew admitted.

"This is a two player..." Alfred trailed off uncertainly.

"Mind if I play it with you?" Matthew inquired. It would be a blow to his self esteem if Alfred rejected him.

"Come on!" Alfred called.

Matthew walked out of his dorm and headed towards Alfred's. He had a soft smile on his lips. Alfred seemed nice enough. Truth be told he hadn't said much to the other boy. He looked gentle but he was about his height and seemed to be way over energetic about somethings. Though he supposed it wasn't a bad thing.

Walking across the threshold to Alfred's dorm Matthew was surprised at the quality of the gaming supplies in the room. He figured Alfred must really like gaming.

Alfred already had both controllers hooked up. Matthew grabbed the second player one and waited for Alfred to start the game.

Those few hours he had spent in the company of the hockey star Abel and the school nerd were probably the best of Matthew's life.

* * *

**I promise to get back to Al and Artie but I couldn't honestly think of anything for them. I also have the other pairings here for reasons as well. They aren't really filler chapters but if you want to take them as such then you may. But I want this story to be trials and tribulations of High school... Well anyhow we have other stuff to get through. Other than me prattling on. **

**Information **

**As you may recall the Abel kiss on the cheek here's my research:**

**In the Netherlands and Belgium cheek kissing is a common greeting between relatives and friends (in the Netherlands slightly more so in the south). Generally speaking, women will kiss both women and men, while men will kiss women but refrain from kissing other men, instead preferring to shake hands with strangers. In the Netherlands usually three kisses are exchanged. The same number of kisses is found in Switzerland.(Source Wikipedia)**

**As for the translations, I had a friend of mine who speaks french translate them for me. So if they aren't accurate... Sorry!**

**Translations:**

**"Matthieu, pourquoi Abel ici? Vous n'avez pas parlé de lui avant aujourd'hui." = "Matthew, why is Abel here? You have not mentioned him before today. "**

**"Son dortoir se trouve en face de l'école et il pleut beaucoup. Il me conduisit à la maison si c'était une faveur." = His dorm is across the school and its raining heavily. He drove me home so it was a favor. **

**"Je serai avec Antonio et Gilbert soir." = I will be with Antonio and Gilbert tonight. **

** Well... there you are! Later! ~IF**


End file.
